


Lingerie and Liquor

by MizKittyMystic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lingerie, Mens Club, Mutual Pining, Protective Ben Solo, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Waitress Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKittyMystic/pseuds/MizKittyMystic
Summary: What was revealed to Ben should not have surprised him as much as it did. He knew she would be wearing underwear, but the amount of black lace that came into view was absolutely going to send him into cardiac arrest. The side panel of her bra was sheer and from the little gap in her now open dress, he could tell there was not much fabric providing support on the front. His eyes trailed further down to find what looked like a black lace belt of sorts at her waist and...nothing where the band of typical panties would rest on her hips.The groan that escaped from him was an involuntary sound that he had no chance of controlling.“Rey,” his voice tight, “What...are you wearing?”
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 30
Kudos: 292





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of those "This shouldn't take long to write" one shots.... 4 days and 2 chapters later and here we go.
> 
> Hope you dig it.

[ ](https://ibb.co/rtmQD7M)

_ I am going to be late _ . 

Rey was sprinting down the sidewalk dodging other pedestrians as she went.

_ I am so fired. _

She did not get to leave her job at the cafe on time thanks to someone spilling their large frappuccino all over the floor. Even though her shift was technically ending, her manager made her clean it up before clocking out. While the spill would add another ten minutes worth of pay on her next paycheck, those same ten minutes were crucial to make it from one job to the next. Now she had to hoof it across town to her second job.

_ Maybe no one will notice. _

By day, Rey worked as a barista. A thankless job that was far from glamorous but helped pay the bills. She got to work with some great people and her boss, Maz, was a freaking godsend.

By night, she worked as a hostess at Prosperine.

Prosperine was an exclusive bar for wealthy CEOs and other high dollar business people to come together and commend each other for being rich assholes. Rey thought of it like the "men's only" cigar clubs she's seen in movies and on TV. Prosperine wasn't listed as Men Only, but based on the usual clientele, the aesthetic, and her uniform- it reeked of one of those clubs. 

Before setting foot in the building, Rey had no idea a place like this existed in the city. The interior boasted an aesthetic that contrasted the sharp edges outside its walls. The decor was a cross of old world charm and modern elements. Wall to wall dark wood paneling. Rich leather seats. Dimmed lighting. It would be a cozy place to sit and read with a glass of something if it weren’t for the people that frequently inhabited the place.

A hostess at Prosperine was essentially a waitress, but Hostess sounded nicer. More elite or whatever. Major duties included fulfilling requests of the guests: bring them drinks, cigars, whatever. On some occasions, if the guest was feeling generous, they would ask their Hostess to join them. Not for stimulating conversation, but for them to have a silent companion to boast about themselves to.

  
  


Her friend Gwen Phasma had suggested it one Girls Night while they enjoyed dinner and downed a few margaritas.

"That sounds so sexist," Rose exclaimed. "Why would any woman in her right mind want to work at a place like that?"

"I work there," Gwen replied evenly. "And women work there for the same reason a lot of exotic dancers keep dancing- money and empowerment."

"Empowerment?" Rey asked.

"The uniforms can be a bit risque, depending on the girl, but they also give you confidence in your skin you may not have thought you had. With it being exclusive, you don't have the sleezeballs of a lot of places."

"So you don't get objectified?" Rose was still skeptical.

"Oh, I didn't say that," the blonde laughed. "But you won't be groped by college fuckboys all night."

  
  


It wasn't the kind of place Rey would have sought out on her own. Not in a million years! But the job market in her field sucked balls and she needed the money for bills. 

Ok, she didn't  _ really  _ need the money for bills because her friend and roommate (and long time secret crush), Ben, was a saint and didn't ask her to pay more than she could manage. But after a year (an excruciatingly long, beautiful year) of contributing what felt like the bare minimum. A more primal instinct crying out for her to prove her worth to him as a worthy mate. To do that, Rey needed a change in income.

...And in her relationship status with her gorgeous tree of a friend, but one step at a time.

The uniform guidelines she was given provided open interpretation on a lot of things and despite the types of dresses she had seen the other girls wear, Rey found comfort knowing that she didn’t have to go that direction if she was uncomfortable. It was highly encouraged, but not required. She did, however, let Gwen talk her into shorter dresses than she would have picked had she been left to her own devices. 

The clientele was exactly what her statuesque friend had described: pompous, disassociated from reality, rich as fuck. 

And the money?  _ Holy. Shit. _ The money. 

Her hourly pay was minimum wage, which in and of itself was a surprise considering she was essentially a waitress. The tips were what Rey still couldn't wrap her head around. The amount she would typically see on her bi-weekly paycheck from the Cafe, she was pulling in from tips within one or two shifts at Prosperine.

_ "Remember your clientele,"  _ Gwen would constantly remind her.

Gwen was also relentless in her effort to convince Rey to go full time at Prosperine and drop her job at the cafe. She had to admit the prospect was starting to sound really good…

  
  


That was if she still had a  _ job _ after tonight.

  
  


Finally making it to the employee entrance, Rey opens the door and slips inside to find one of the small bathrooms in the back. Thankfully unseen. 

All employees are supposed to arrive fully dressed before their shift. This was in an effort to preserve the illusion that all the female workers always looked like they do in uniform. No CEO or other millionaire that set foot in the club wanted to see their Hostess in holey Converse and messy buns. That, unfortunately, did not happen tonight thanks to having to clean up that damn spill.

Tossing her bag on the small counter, Rey began to pull out her uniform to change: 

Sheer black thigh high stockings- check.

Push up bra, thong, black lace garter belt- triple check.

Bodycon black mini dress- check.

Heels- check.

Makeup bag and perfume- double check.

and...Deodorant- check. (Thank fuck.)

First on the list, clean up her appearance. Rey wasn’t one to wear makeup often, especially not a full face worth of it, so she had gotten Rose to teach her an easy 5-minute face that gave the illusion she was wearing more. Perfect. After her shower that morning, Rey had put her still damp hair into her usual three-buns before heading to the cafe. Removing her hair ties meant that with a little brushing and fluffing with her fingers, she had some beautiful natural waves. Easy.

Hair and makeup complete, she strips off her clothes and now stands stark naked in the little bathroom. Not having been graced with large breasts, she could often get away with not wearing a bra when she wanted. Today was one of those days. Her shifts at Prosperine was not one of those places, however. Thanks to the fit of her dress she had pulled for tonight, wearing her everyday panties wasn’t an option either. 

  
  


After getting hired, Gwen had treated her to a shopping trip at a great little lingerie boutique for quality underwear to have for her shifts. One week in, and Rey was in love with her new underwear and couldn’t wait to treat herself to another shopping spree to slowly replace all of her current collection with pieces from that boutique.

There wasn’t much for the pushup bra to  _ push up,  _ but she still took a moment to check herself out every time she put the bra on. The scrap of lace and strategic padding was a goddamn miracle. Gwen had told her that some girls used contouring makeup on their chest to enhance their cleavage a little more. Rey was not that desperate. Nor did she really get the concept of “contouring.”

_ Thong, where is my thong… _ She searched her stack of clothing and couldn’t find the other little scrap of lace. Shifting her bag once more, she caught a glimpse of black lace.  _ Yes! _ She moved the bag back and watched as the black lace fell off the counter and...straight into the toilet.  _ Fuck!  _ Everything had happened in slow motion, gravity held her firm to the ground. There was nothing she could have done. 

Fishing the scrap of lace from the toilet, she whimpered in distress. She dug into the trashcan to find one of the extra little trashcan liners to dump her thong into so as not to soak the rest of her clothing in her bag. She eyed her well-worn rainbow llama panties and wondered just how noticeable the panty lines would really be if she just...no. Fuck. No, she couldn’t do it. Gwen would kill her.

Commando it is.

_ This night was going to be fucking fantastic. _

With a final spritz of perfume and swipe of deodorant, Rey took a minute to admire herself in the mirror. She looked  _ good. _ Gwen had been right about the confidence the uniform gave. She stood taller, walked with more purpose and an extra little sway of her hips.

She couldn’t help but wonder what Ben would think if he could see her in this. While Rey’s had this job for a couple of months, Ben still had not seen her in full uniform. Not for a lack of trying on her part, but their schedules never lined up right for them to cross paths while she was still dolled up. Would he blush? Would he remember how to use words? Would he jump her the minute he saw her? Toss her over his shoulder like a caveman ready to claim his bride? 

Blowing out a resigned breath, Rey packed her things back in her bag to exit the bathroom. She really needed to get past her crush on Ben. In the year they had been roommates, he had given no indication that he felt something for her other than friendship. If living together couldn’t stir up more opportunities for him to make a move, then it was never going to happen. Maybe after replacing all of her underwear and buying some new clothes, it was time to get back into the dating scene…

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Finally _ . 

Rey cheered internally when one of her regulars had finally left for the evening. Mr. Snoke was so old, he was nearly ancient; his face scarred all over from who knows what. The man was richer than God, if the things she had heard held even a kernel of truth to them. On top of all that, the man was a Grade A Creep. According to Gwen, Mr. Snoke had become enamoured with her and will actually leave if Rey is not scheduled on an evening he comes to the club.

“Rey! You’ve got another guest!”

Walking back out onto the floor, her steps faltered for a moment when she noticed her new table was a  _ woman _ . 

Even sitting, Rey could tell the woman was very petite in stature. Maybe even smaller than Rose. But the way the woman held herself, her attitude was nothing to be challenged. Her dark silver hair was woven into a beautifully intricate hairstyle. It looked like she was wearing a crown- this woman did not need jewels to shine.

“Good evening, my name is Kira. How can I serve you this evening?”

She had cackled when Gwen told her about needing an alias and a persona to match in order to work the floor. Although, now that she has experienced clients like Mr. Snoke, Rey was more understanding of how important anonymity truly was for the hostesses of Prosperine. 

Money did not equal manners.

“Oh, honey, you can drop the clone act with me.” The woman winked. “I know they make you all walk and talk a certain way for these” she waved her hand around “suits, but you don’t have to worry about that with me.”

Rey continued to stand straight and shoulders back, not sure how to play this. 

This was a trap... right?

The woman’s grin was full of mirth. “Just bring me a glass of  Latour Bordeaux. Oh! And bring a glass of something for yourself and join me for a drink.”

“Huh?”  _ Very elegant response, Rey. Good job. _

It wasn’t against the rules to sit at the table with a guest or even drink with them, as long as it was within moderation. If it made the guest happy, and wasn’t illegal, there wasn’t much that was against the rules. Rey had been asked to join for conversation before, mainly by Mr. Snoke, but she had never been asked to join for a drink.

“Glass of Latour Bordeaux for me and a glass of whatever for yourself. I want you to join me for a drink.”

“Of course! Right away.” She scurried off to retrieve the glass of wine.

  
  
  
  


Leia was hilarious.

A force to be reckoned with.

Rey learned that she was traveling through the city on business. She didn’t go into detail about what kind of business, but it sounded important. Leia sounded important. The woman was an endless fountain of wisdom and experience. After a couple of glasses of wine, Leia got a little more personal.

“Do you have a boyfriend, Kira?”

She blushed just thinking about Ben.

“Ah, so you do,” Leia teased. “Good for you.”

“Not quite.”

“Not...quite?” The woman parroted with a raised eyebrow.

“There is a guy I really like. He’s so smart and driven, kind beyond measure. The definition of tall, dark, and handsome. We’ve been friends for several years. We’ve even been roommates for the last year.”   
  


“So you haven’t swept him off his feet yet, because...?”

“He doesn’t like me more than a friend.”

“The idiot told you that?”

Giggling, Rey replied, “Well, no he hasn’t but-”

“But nothing.” She dismissed with a wave of her hand. “The boy has been living with you for a year, you said? How’s it been living with Mr. Suave?”

“Effortless,” Rey sighed with a dreamy smile. "Even before being roommates it was like we could read each other's minds at times. Living together has just been…"

"Perfect?"

"Yeah." Rey breathed out.

“What kind of girls has he dated? What’s his type?”

She opened her mouth and then stopped, closing her mouth again, Rey furrowed her brow in thought. The last several years running through her memory quickly.

“Actually...I don’t think either one of us has dated or hooked up with anyone since becoming friends…”

Leia hummed and smiled fondly. "Sounds like there may be more there than you thought."

"What if you're wrong? What if it's just because we're that in sync as friends and nothing more?"

The woman shrugged. "Won't know until you buck up and say something." 

Rey deflated at the prospect of having that conversation with Ben. It could ruin everything they have if this woman was wrong. If she was wrong.

"Don't wait too long, dear. I know all about waiting."

"What do you mean?"

In an instant, the spark in Leia's eyes fizzled out and she looked much older than before. The years she had lived now showing in every part of her face and demeanor.

"I haven't seen my son since he graduated high school. I've waited over the years in hope that he would reach out to me after time apart, but I was wrong."

"That sounds terrible! Why would he ever do something like not talk to his own mother?" Having not grown up with parents, Rey couldn't understand what would cause such a fission between parent and child for all communication to be ceased. She felt a bubble of jealousy and anger in her gut at this stranger's son.

"It has been terrible, but… I'm sure the boy has his reasons. He's stubborn as hell and strong willed- gets it from both of his parents I'm afraid."

"Have  _ you _ tried to reach out to him?"

"I- no. Guess it's part of that stubborn, strong will. Hoping that he would cave before I would."

"Leia...can... can I be really honest with you?"

"Of course, dear. I welcome it."

"Ok, well if I'm being honest…" She chewed at the inside of her lip. "That reasoning sounds really fucked up."

Leia laughed heartily at Rey's blunt assessment.

"I guess it does sound a little fucked up. Communication has never been our strong suit."

"Maybe it's time to change that?"

"I suppose you're right."

  
  
  
  
  


After Leia had made her exit (and left an insane tip) Rey had several more guests to cater to until her shift ended. Closing duties at Prosperine were just like many other places: cleaning, sanitizing, and the like. Tasks that she didn't mind. They were mindless enough that you could zone out while completing them and give yourself a mental reprieve from your shift. The only bad thing was that the club's evening operating hours were like any other bar or club, closing late in the night. Throw in the closing duties and you’re leaving well past midnight.

Halfway back to the apartment, she realizes she didn't swap out her black heels for her Converse before leaving the club. Despite her feet killing her, it's after 1:00AM in the city and Rey just wants to crawl into her bed. What's a few more blocks in heels?

Leaving Prosperine after midnight also means it's less likely that Ben will still be awake. After the long day Rey has had, spending some time with her friend would be great right about now. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It may have been before midnight on a Friday, but Ben’s day at work had started early and he was beyond tired already. He had been half asleep when his phone rang, an unknown number showing on the screen. He silenced it and rolled over to fall further into sleep.

A few minutes later, his phone was ringing again. The same unknown number glowing back at him. He silenced it once again and closed his eyes, willing his mind to take him back into sleep.

Then his phone chimed with a notification. Voicemail.

Against his better judgment, Ben swiped to listen to it. 

  
  


_ Oh. _

  
  


Soon after he found himself sitting up in bed and  _ returning _ the call.

After hanging up the phone, he laid in his bed, blankly staring at the ceiling.

_ What the hell just happened? _

By the time he looked at his phone again, it was past midnight. His mind would not stop reeling over what had occurred.

_ Why now? After all this time? _

  
  


He tossed and turned for a while longer before getting out of bed with a resigned sigh. It was obvious that he wasn't going back to sleep so easily. Not when he knows what 10:00AM will bring.

Ben lumbers his way into the kitchen. Peering into the cabinets and refrigerator, he wonders how much he can drink and not arrive hung over to the cafe. Ultimately he decides that the amount he'd need to drink in order to pass out would definitely leave him hung over. Possibly even still drunk.

His eyes fall on the box of tea that Rey likes to drink in the evenings, claiming that it helps to calm her mind. She's attempted to get him to try it in the past, but he always laughed her off with a joke about being British.  _ What better time than the present to try? _

Ben glanced at the time, wondering when Rey would get home from her shift.

  
  


To say that he had disliked her choice to accept a job at Prosperine was the understatement of the century. Ben absolutely hated the idea of Rey working in a place like that.  _ Phasma and her dumb ideas. _ Rey was too sweet for such a place filled with scum and villainy disguised in designer suits.

Phasma had only laughed when he’d shared his concern with her.

“Dude, it’s not a fucking strip club or an escort service. It’s a  _ bar _ . There’s no sex, no nudity.” She had told him. 

Repeatedly. 

Even Rey had tried to quash his disdain of the place, reminding him that she was doing this because it would make both their lives easier paying their bills. 

“Are you jealous, Solo?” Phasma had whispered so only he could hear. Adding a wink.

Just because he's been secretly in love with her since they were in college did not mean he was jealous.

He wasn't jealous that other men would be oogling her while she’s dressed in a sexy dress.

Nope. Not at all.

  
  


From nearly day one, he was head over heels for Rey. Her optimism and her kindness drew him in. She’s beautiful inside and out. And funny as hell. She balanced out his sullen attitude at the time, helped bring him out of the funk he’d been in because of his family. To this day, she continues to bring balance to his life.

He had never gotten the balls to tell her how he really felt, scared of rejection. Scared of losing her light from his life. Having her as his best friend and roommate was blissful torture. He would willingly continue to suffer until his dying day as long as it meant that Rey was in his life. 

  
  


Pulling himself from his thoughts, Ben grabbed the little box of tea from the cabinet and went in search of the kettle. He filled it up and placed it on the stove like he’s seen Rey do a hundred times. While he waited, he found the honey that she always would use for a touch of sweetness. 

The apartment door closed and he heard a little gasp as he was reaching for a mug.

“Ben! You scared me! I wasn't expecting you to be awake.”

He turned at the sound of her beautiful voice. The mug slipped from his hand as his eyes hungrily swept over her body. “Shit!” he exclaimed, sweeping his hand down to catch the mug before it could shatter.

“You’re, uh, you’re home.”

She smiled. “I am. And you’re awake.”

“Yeah, I, uh….” Ben lost his train of thought as Rey walked towards him after dropping her bag.  _ This was her uniform?? Holy. Shit. _ The kettle whistled, dragging him from his distracted state. He pulled the kettle off the stove to silence it. 

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Oh, no! Bad dream?” She leaned forward over their little makeshift kitchen island. He couldn’t stop his gaze from flicking down to admire her cleavage before snapping back up to her face.

“Not exactly.”

“Want to talk about it? Wait! Are you making tea?!”

He smiled at her excitement. “I might be. Want some?”

“Yes, please!” She started to move around the counter to help, but Ben waved her off.

“You go sit down, I’ve got this,” he insisted. At her surprised look, he added, “Rey, I’ve watched you make this a hundred times. You worked two jobs today, go sit down. I’ve got this.”

  
  


Rey’s heart melted at his soft features and earnest words. He gave her a playful smile and shooed her with his hand in the direction of their little kitchen table. As she finally removed her heels at the table, Rey took the opportunity to admire the expanse of muscle and smooth skin of her stupidly built best friend’s body. She loved and hated when he strutted around their apartment shirtless. It really wasn't fair how attractive Ben is. The kicker being that he was completely oblivious to that fact.

He joins her at the table with two mugs of tea. Rey takes a sip of hers and sighs happily.  _ Perfect. _ She opens her eyes to find Ben watching her. She blushes but tries to play it cool, telling him that he needs to finally try the tea.

"Well??" She prodded before he had even swallowed his first sip.

He looked at the mug and took another drink.

"Alright, maybe you were right. This is pretty good."

She preened at his admission.

"Now, what's on your mind?" Rey giggled before adding, "Feels almost like I'm still on the clock at the club."

"It is?" Ben's face scrunched in confusion.

"Yea. Get drinks for the men and sometimes sit with them for conversation about whatever."

"Really?"

"Yes, Ben!" Rey laughed at his skeptical look. "Most just want to brag about their accomplishments or bitch about their families. Some make a few comments here and there, but it's easy to deflect."

"One of these days I'm going to show up while you're working just to make sure that you are ok."

She smiled wistfully at her friend, wondering if this is one of those times he’s giving her a hint at how he feels or if his concern is merely because they are best friends. 

Reaching out to rest her hands over his, she says, "Ben, it's really sweet that you're so worried. It means a lot. But do you really think that Gwen would suggest it if I would be in any kind of danger? Besides, there’s a cover charge I doubt you could afford.” Rey was too tired to make sense of the look he gave her. “Oh! And you’ll never believe, but there was an older woman that came into the club tonight! She even asked me to join her for a drink and to talk!”

“Why would she go there? Did she know the kind of people that place caters to?”

“She did! She was really nice- funny, too! Now, no more stalling, talk to me. Why couldn’t you sleep?"

"Fine," he grumbled. "I  _ was  _ asleep, or at least almost, when I got a call from an unknown number. Ignored it, then they called back and left a message. And I listened to it."

"And?"

"It was my mother." Ben looked down at the mug in his hands, his brow furrowed and lips working anxiously.

"Your mum? You haven't spoken to her since… since we were in college…"

"Yeah," he breathed out.

"What did she say?"

He shrugged. "Said she's traveling for work. Again. Asked where I was living. Turns out she's in town for another day and wants to...wants to meet for brunch. To...talk. Apologize I think."

Rey looked at him with surprise. This was huge.

In college, Ben had eventually opened up to her about his childhood. His parents not being around, getting left with nannies or alone before getting sent to live with his Uncle. The arguing and high expectations. It sounded about as bad as she had it growing up in foster care. With Rey's encouragement, he sought out the free counseling services on their campus. 

During their junior year, the counselor had suggested something drastic- limit or eliminate all contact with his family for a period of time. To see if his mental health would improve. 

And it did. His anxiety and self loathing eased. Ben wasn't cured by any means, but limiting contact had improved his well being dramatically. The person he was when it was just them became the Ben that everyone saw. That was when her heart officially belonged only to him.

Somewhere in there, the limited contact eased its way into no contact. It have been at least five years now since Ben had spoken to any of them.

"You're having brunch with her?"

"In about eight hours or so."

"She didn't guilt you into it did she? Because if she did, Ben, you need to cancel and tell her now is not the time." 

A small smile lifted at the corner of his mouth. "No, she didn't. She sounded really vulnerable...I've never heard her sound like that before. I think I'm ready to work things out with her…"

"Ben! That's great! This is huge!" In her excitement, Rey kicked her leg out and nudged his knee with her foot, kicking him playfully.

He started laughing and reached down to grab her ankle, stopping her assault. She cried out in surprise when his big hand engulfed her ankle.

"If you don't stop kicking me, I'm going to be forced to punish you." He tried to sound serious, but ultimately failed. Even still, Rey's insides clenched at his words. A little shiver running up her spine at the prospect of just how Ben could  _ punish  _ her.

"What did you have in mind?" She teased right back, trapping her bottom lip between her teeth. She could feel a blush start to rise on her cheeks. Rey thought she saw his ears turning pink beneath his hair.

His eyes flicked down for a millisecond. When his gaze met hers again, his eyes had gone impossibly dark. His grip on her ankle flexed ever so slightly. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Rey went to open her mouth, to say what, she didn't know, but before any kind of words could leave her mouth, Ben started tickling the bottom of her foot.

Her laughter was loud and uncontrollable as he ruthlessly tickled her. "Ben!" Rey squealed. She tried to pull her foot from his grip but he was too strong. She begged and gasped for breath between giggles. "Stop! Stop! Please, Ben!  _ Please! _ I yield! I yield! I worked two jobs today, remember? Have pity on me~!"

Finally, he ceased his tickle assault, but kept his hand around her ankle. His thumb rubbing gently over the curve of the bone there.

"That...wasn't...very...nice…" she grumbled as she caught her breath.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I couldn't resist."

Her heart fluttered at his grin and the endearment; Ben had never called her sweetheart before. She definitely liked it. But she tampered that thought down quickly and muttered "Rude," adding a pout for good measure.

"I can make it up to you?"

"Oh yeah? How do you plan to-" She groaned as Ben started to massage her foot. Hitting all the spots she had briefly forgotten were sore a few minutes ago. Her eyes fluttered shut and let her head fall to the side, resting against the wall. "Alright, maybe I'll forgive you."

Rey kept her eyes closed and relaxed as Ben worked, eventually letting that foot go and reaching to grab her other.

"Sometimes I really miss our late night talks," she confessed, eyes still closed in bliss. "Like we did back in college. And falling asleep on the couch watching movies."

"Me, too," Ben replied softly. "We could tonight? I doubt I'll fall asleep anytime soon."

She hummed. "I'd like that. I definitely want to change into something more comfortable first, though. Can I borrow your fuzzy blanket?”

He chuckled, releasing her foot. “I keep offering to give it to you. I don’t know why you keep saying no.”

“Because then I couldn’t borrow yours,” saying it like it was the most obvious answer. Rey smiled and stood to stretch. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Movie is your pick.” 

  
  


While in her room, Rey took the opportunity to mope over her feelings for Ben. Before she walked out of the kitchen she felt the need to step over and kiss Ben sweetly before walking away, but had to force herself to walk away. He wasn’t hers like that. For a part of their time talking tonight, she felt like maybe Leia had been right about there being more between them but she still doubted. Rey had never been that lucky of a person.

Face washed and hair brushed out, she reached to pull down the invisible side zipper of her dress. She tugged at the little piece of metal only for it to get stuck a second later.  _ Damnit! _ Rey stomped her foot in frustration like a petulant toddler. She was exhausted and just wanted to change into comfy pajamas and spend time with Ben. Was that too much to ask?

  
  
  
  


Once Rey was out of earshot, Ben let out a slow, deep breath.

_ ‘I’ll have to punish you.’ _ he had said.  _ WHY had he said that? _

He moved quickly to put their mugs in the sink, washing them out briefly before leaving them to deal with later. Tea and honey were tossed back into their usual spots. 

_ ‘What did you have in mind?’ _ His dick had twitched, very interested in where that could lead. He wanted to replace her teeth on her lip with his own. She was going to kill him.

That uniform of hers was straight out of one of his fantasies. Showing up at an office party with Rey on his arm dressed in a sexy little dress like that. Dancing and laughing the night away with her. Coming back to their shared bedroom where he could slowly peel that dress off her and ravage her long into the night.

He  _ really _ needed to calm down before embarrassing himself.

Walking down the hall to his room, Ben could hear Rey shut off the water in her bathroom. It wouldn’t be long before she finished changing. He walked into his room to  _ calm the hell down _ and grab her favorite blanket. Tossing the blanket over his shoulder is when Ben realized he had never put on a shirt before leaving his room earlier. He threw the blanket on the bed and opened a drawer to find a t-shirt. As he did, there was a soft knock on his door.

“Ben?” 

He whipped around hearing Rey’s timid voice.

“Rey? You ok?”

She stepped into his room with cautious steps, still wearing her dress and tights. He could see a few tears welling up in her eyes. What could have happened in such a short amount of time?

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“The bloody zipper of my dress is stuck and I can’t get it off.”

Now he understood. The tears he could see were out of frustration. He took a relieved breath knowing that it wasn’t anything more serious.

“Come here,” his voice soft, he waved her over with an encouraging smile. Hoping to ease her worry. 

Rey stood in front of him and lifted her arm to expose the little zipper.

“I think it’s stuck on the fabric. I tried to fix it, but now I can’t move it at all.”

“Let’s take a look…” 

Ben encouraged Rey to rest her arm on his shoulder while he examined the zipper, wondering why the hell such a tiny zipper existed. His large fingers stumbled over the stupid thing while he tried to work the piece of metal enough to free it from the fabric.

If it were up to him, Ben would just rip the damn dress and toss Rey onto his bed. That, unfortunately, was going to get him into trouble if he allowed his mind to continue wondering in  _ that  _ direction.  _ Focus, idiot. _

Even he was starting to get frustrated at this point. He growled at the damn thing, cursing its existence yet again, pulling a giggle from Rey. As annoyed as he was, hearing her laugh helped to ease his wounded male pride.

“Fuck yeah!” he cheered after finally,  _ finally  _ getting the zipper unjammed. Her corresponding giggles morphed into a gasp as the front part of her dress gapped after his enthusiastic pull took the zipper to the end of its track at her hip.

What was revealed to Ben should not have surprised him as much as it did. He knew she would be wearing underwear, but the amount of black lace that came into view was absolutely going to send him into cardiac arrest. The side panel of her bra was sheer and from the little gap in her now open dress, he could tell there was not much fabric providing support on the front. His eyes trailed further down to find what looked like a black lace belt of sorts at her waist and...nothing where the band of typical panties would rest on her hips.

The groan that escaped from him was an involuntary sound that he had no chance of controlling.

“ _ Rey _ ,” his voice tight, “What...are you wearing?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chancing a look up at Ben, she was surprised to see that the beautiful brown color of his eyes had been swallowed by black. He seemed to be putting great effort into controlling his breathing as he stared at the sliver of her exposed skin. While she was nervous of what could happen, she felt oddly powerful to have such an effect on him. Maybe her crush on Ben wasn’t one sided after all. Pulling from that bubbling confidence, Rey decided to take that leap.
> 
> “I’m not wearing any underwear. Just my bra, garter belt, and thigh highs.” She had to squeeze her thighs together at his responding sound- a cross between a strangled groan and a growl.
> 
> She lowered her arm from his shoulder, adding, “Do you want to see?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT.   
A good chunk of this chapter is nothing but smut. Not sorry.
> 
> To skip the foreplay/3rd base, stop at "Fucking hell, Rey" and pick back up at "Wasting no more time" for some fluff.
> 
> To skip the smut, stop at "You're sure?" and pick back up at "Their breathing was still erratic."

[ ](https://ibb.co/GWMVS8L)

“ _ Rey _ ,” his voice tight, “What...are you wearing?”

Her heart skipped a beat hearing the waiver in Ben’s voice. She knew what he was seeing and until this moment, Rey had  _ completely  _ forgotten that she wasn’t wearing panties. Only her bra and the garter belt. Her body flushed hot with embarrassment.

“I, uh...well...um…” Words were failing her currently and for good reason. She’d had plenty of thoughts about Ben undressing her but she never dreamed that one of those fantasies would actually happen! She gasped feeling his fingers lightly caress her skin just above the garter belt.

“Rey…”

Chancing a look up at Ben, she was surprised to see that the beautiful brown color of his eyes had been swallowed by black. He seemed to be putting great effort into controlling his breathing as he stared at the sliver of her exposed skin. While she was nervous of what could happen, she felt oddly powerful to have such an effect on him. Maybe her crush on Ben wasn’t one sided after all. Pulling from that bubbling confidence, Rey decided to take that leap.

“I’m not wearing any underwear. Just my bra, garter belt, and thigh highs.” She had to squeeze her thighs together at his responding sound- a cross between a strangled groan and a growl.

She lowered her arm from his shoulder, adding, “Do you want to see?”

Ben groaned again, his forehead falling to her shoulder. She marveled at the feeling of his large hand finding solid purchase on her bare ribcage. He muttered something into her skin, but she couldn’t understand him. She asked him to repeat himself.

“This has got to be a dream,” he said a little louder.

“Have you dreamt about this before?”

“Yes.” His words hit her skin in a whoosh.

Her heart picked up its rhythm hearing that one simple word that held so much weight to it. Ben had thought about her like this before. She wasn’t alone in this feeling between them.  _ Be brave. _ She needed to be brave. 

“Sit on the bed, Ben.”

It took great effort for him to peel himself away and do as she had asked. Once he was in position, she could see how his shorts were already tented. She shivered at seeing just how big he seemed still clothed from the waist down.

Rey took a few steps forward so that she was standing within arms reach of him. Surprisingly she found herself excited and not nervous. This was Ben. The person she has loved from afar for years. Nerves had no power over her any longer.

  
  


His eyes tracked the movement as she slowly slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders, still holding the front of the dress to her chest. Watching with rapt attention as she peeled the front of her dress down, exposing the sexiest lace bra he had ever seen. The lace pattern was placed strategically to barely cover her nipples. She looked gorgeous. 

She shimmed the dress lower on her hips, bringing the garter belt into full view, the little straps still mostly hidden by the bunched up dress. Before he knew what was happening, Rey let the dress fall from her hips to pool at her feet.

There she was. Standing in front of him with a tiny bra, garter belt, thigh highs, and her cunt on full display. Like she stepped right out of one of his wet dreams. He was harder than he’s ever been in his life.

She must have been nervous, her weight shifting from one foot to another as she stood exposed in front of him. Either that, or she was searching for friction.

“I really need to touch you. Please tell me I can.” He didn’t care if he sounded desperate- because he was.

“Do whatever you want to me, Ben.”

Yep, she was going to kill him.

He reached out and yanked her forward and into his lap, immediately attacking her mouth for a passionate kiss. The sound that came from her throat as her bare cunt rubbed against his still covered erection drove him wild. He broke their kiss, both breathing heavily, before searing a trail of kisses across her jaw and down to her breasts. 

"You have no Idea how long I've wanted this," he said between kisses.

"Me, too," she sighed above him.

Looping a finger into the cup of her bra to pull it down, he muttered, "I can't decide if I want to rip these off you or fuck you while you wear it."

Rey covered his hand to stop him. His eyes found hers immediately.

“Ben, I love you, but if you rip this very expensive lingerie, there will be hell to pay.”

"I'll buy you a new set?" He tried. Really, it didn't matter to him which option she granted, so long as he could bury himself deep within her perfect body.

She giggled, but shook her head no. He huffed a laugh.

"Fine. But one day I will be fulfilling a few fantasies involving a set like this."

"And one day, I'll let you." She smiled brightly at him. "But tonight, these stay intact."

"Then you had better start telling me how to get this off you or start doing it yourself."

Giggling, Rey lifted herself from his lap and sat beside him. He stood to take off his shorts, leaving his boxer briefs for now, watching as she undid the clasps on the tops of her thighs to release the tights.

"Think you could help me get the ones on the back?" She turned to kneel on all fours on his bed, presenting her ass out and giving it a little shake in his direction. 

"Fucking hell, Rey…you're trying to kill me, aren't you?" He stepped forward, cupping her peachy ass with both hands, flexing his fingers gently. "Your ass is a fucking dream…" He trailed his fingers down the curve of her ass to her thighs and back up. She shivered at his touch, letting her head fall forward to his bed.

"Are you wet for me, Rey?"

"Yes," came her muffled reply.

He slipped his hand between her legs to find out for himself. A finger running through her now parted folds, finding her practically dripping. All for him. 

“You have no idea how much I’ve thought about this...how long I’ve wanted you, Rey.” He circled her entrance with a light touch before moving to circle her clit with the same care.

She gasped, opening herself up for him more.

“Tell me, Ben. I want to know.” Her voice was already breathless. It was a heady feeling, knowing that he had such an effect on her.

“Ohh, baby,” he crooned, “Do I have plans for you…”

He added a little pressure to her clit and Rey moans, arching into his touch. 

“I want to tease you, bring you to the edge only to deny you. Eat you out and fuck you with my fingers until you’re sobbing in pleasure. Tie you to the bed and wring out as many orgasms from your needy cunt as you can handle- until you can’t remember your  _ own name _ .” 

He could feel her trying to clench around nothing as he continued to circle her clit, clearly excited by his words. To bring her some relief, he slips two fingers into her welcoming heat, making her mewl in thanks. He keeps one promise, fucking her slowly with his fingers, curling them in search of just the right spot against her front wall. When her hips jerk against his hand and she moans into his sheets, Ben knows he found the right spot.

" _ Fuck _ ...It’s really tempting to just take you right here, just like this...but not tonight.”

“Please, Ben. Please,” she begs.

“I’ll get you there, sweetheart, I promise.” He moves closer so he can reach his other hand around to tease her hardened nipples through the lace of her bra, his throbbing cock rubbing against the back of her thigh. “Do you feel what you do to me, Rey? Think you take me?”

“Yes, yes!  _ Please _ !” She starts to move more, meeting his fingers thrust for thrust, fucking herself on his hand. Chasing after her climax.

“Come on my fingers first, then I’ll fuck you into the mattress.” When he feels her legs start to tremble, he abandons her tits and moves his hand down to furiously circle her clit.

“ _ Fuck _ , Ben... _ Fuck _ , don’t stop! I’m so close...I’m-”

Rey cries out as her orgasm washes over her, feeling warm from her head to her toes. Collapsing forward, too boneless and weak to hold herself up any longer, as she tries to catch her breath. He kissed between her shoulder blades, removing his fingers from her body. Before working the clasps off her tights, he sucks her juices from his fingers. He gives her ass a few little taps, encouraging her to completely lay on her stomach. 

Nodding, absently, she lets the rest of her weight fall to the mattress. With wobbly arms, she reaches back to unclasp her bra and slide it off her shoulders the best she can. While she does, Ben carefully rolls the thigh highs down and off her legs one by one before adding them to the pile of clothes on his floor. Sitting up on her knees, Rey goes to remove the garter belt. Ben steps back over, palming at her tits from behind. Now that he was allowed to touch, he couldn’t keep his hands off of her.

"Ben," her laugh was airy and intoxicating. "I can't get this off if you keep-" her words broke into a moan as he circled her nipples with his thumbs, he assumed they must still be sensitive from his earlier attention. He reluctantly let go when she elbowed him.

“Lay back, sweetheart.” 

She did as he asked after tossing the garter belt away. Spread out on his bed, ready and waiting- Rey was an absolute vision. All tanned skin and long legs. Lean muscle and soft curves. Perfect tits. 

Wasting no more time, Ben crawled onto his bed, settling his body between her thighs. His weight on his elbows above her. He cupped her cheek before closing the distance to kiss her gently. A far cry from their frantic need a few minutes ago.

This moment was everything he thought it would be. The woman of his dreams, laying naked in his bed, meeting his enthusiasm with each caress of his lips on hers. The only thing that could possibly make this any better would be to hear her say three little words that- 

Wait a second.

He breaks the kiss and stares down at her in surprise. His senses had been completely overwhelmed by everything  _ Rey  _ after getting that dress unzipped that his brain hadn’t been able to fully register every word that was exchanged between discovering the black lace and when his fingers entered her wet heat. But there’s a whisper in his mind of those three little words being uttered from her perfect mouth.

“Did you say that you love me?”

  
  


“What?” Her eyes grow wide. Had she really? She doesn’t remember saying it, then again it’s completely possible that her stupid mouth said the words without permission. And it’s not like she doesn’t love him, she absolutely does. Saying it the heat of the moment is not how she had planned to say it but-

“When you were in my lap. You said you love me.”

Rey searched his eyes, finding awe and worry swirling in that deep amber color she loves so much. 

“I did say that.” She reaches up to cup his cheek, smiling fondly as he nuzzles into her hand.

“Did you mean it?” 

The vulnerability in his voice was killing her. How could he doubt that after he gave her the best orgasm of her life? Wanting to make sure there was no question about her words, Rey looked into his eyes and said,

“I love you, Ben Solo. I have for a while.”

He dips his head down quickly for a passionate kiss, stealing her breath away once more. When he breaks the kiss he says, “I love you, too. For an embarrassing amount of time.”

“How long is an embarrassing amount?” She giggles.

Giving her a lopsided grin he asks, “How long have we been friends?”

With a giddy smile on her face, Rey loops her arms around his neck, pulling him down for another passionate kiss. Her fingers twine their way into his incredibly soft locks. When her nails lights scrape against his scalp, he groans into her mouth.

When they break for air this time, Ben mutters “Condom” and starts to shift away. Rey keeps her grip around his neck, refusing to let him move. At his raised eyebrow, she shakes her head.

“I’ve got an implant and I’m clean- I haven’t hooked up with anyone since we became friends.”

_ Might as well lay everything out there at this point _ , she thinks.

Ben kisses her again, nipping at her bottom lip before pulling away. 

Nodding he makes his own admission, “Same here, clean, no hook ups since I met you.”

They kiss again, Rey following as he shifts to finally remove his boxer briefs.

“You’re sure?” he asks. His erection slipping slowly between her folds.

Rey rocks her hips against his, trying to encourage him on.

“Don’t make me wait any longer, Ben.”

  
  


With the permission he needed, Ben grips his erection and lines himself up with her opening. Slowly, he works his way into her heat, not wanting to hurt her. One more thrust brings their hips flush together. Both of them already breathing hard. 

His head falls to her shoulder, trying to get used to feeling her wrapped tightly around his cock. He could live inside of her. No question. It was heaven.

Carding her fingers through his hair, he hears Rey tell him that she needs him to move. He nods against her shoulder, kissing her there and then kissing her lips before pulling nearly out and sliding back in. He sets a steady rolling pace, enjoying the pull and grip of her walls as he moves.

They continue to kiss languidly, taking their time. Ben trails kisses across her jaw and down her neck, pausing to suck at her pulse point and resuming his trail down her chest. He kisses the swell of one breast before sucking the hardened bud into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and teeth. Rey arches into him, holding the back of his head to keep him there. He uses one hand to give the other bud some attention as he picks up pace between her legs.

“ _ Oh _ , Ben...that feels so good...,” she breathes out. She tries to meet him thrust for thrust.

He releases her nipple with a wet pop, continuing to circle the other with his fingers. “Are they sensitive?”

She nods, whimpering. “So sensitive,” she whispers.

Switching his attention on her breasts, she keens, her walls squeezing his dick in delight over his touch. He knows she’s getting close. The noises he’s pulling from her are enough to tip him over the edge, but he’s not quite ready for this to end.

He pulls away from her tits again, having to keep himself in check when she moans at the loss. He hikes one of her legs up high on his hip, changing the angle. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ! Right there!”

He cups her ass, holding her in place so he can hit that same spot with each thrust.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop,” she chants.

The snap of his hips gets harder and faster with each thrust, chasing his own orgasm. He watches Rey’s reactions, mesmerized by the bounce of her tits with each hard thrust. Ben vows right there that he will do whatever he can to be worthy of getting to do this with her for the rest of his life.

“Touch yourself, Rey. I need you there, baby. I won’t last long.”

She frantically nods, slipping her hand between their bodies to circle her clit with quick strokes. With a few more thrusts, she cries out as her orgasm hits, trembling with the force of it. He swallows her cries with a sloppy kiss as he feels her walls clamping down hard around him. He buries himself to the hilt and let’s her orgasm milk him for all he’s worth.

Their breathing was still erratic, hearts beating wildly as they came down. Ben was reluctant to pull out. Wishing they could just stay like this forever. But his arms were starting to give way and he didn't want to crush her. So as he felt himself soften, he pulled out and rolled over to lay beside her. He wrapped his arm around Rey and pulled her against his chest. Turning his head, he placed a kiss to her hair. Letting his hand lightly trail up and down her back.

Rey draped her arm over his chest in a hug, hitching a leg over his hip, just breathing him in. The remnants of his deodorant mixed with sweat and sex and his natural scent lingering under that.

"We've wasted a lot of time," he mused.

"Maybe. But we have each other now and that's all that really matters."

"You're right, sweetheart. You're absolutely right." He kissed the side of her head again, letting his lips linger against her skin. 

  
  
  


They remained in content silence for a while. As worn out as Ben was, he still couldn't drift off to sleep. His mind now back to worrying about brunch with his mother. Was this really a good idea? Maybe he should have insisted on phone calls for a while first…

"Rey? Are you asleep?"

"Hmm? Not yet." She yawned immediately after. He grinned, his poor girl was worn out.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Ben." Her arm squeezed his middle a little tighter as she snuggled further into his chest. 

"If you're not working tomorrow, would you...come with me to brunch?"

_ That _ got her attention. Rey propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You...you want me to come with you?" Her voice wavered with uncertainty.

"Of course I do." He reached up to cup her cheek. "Rey, you're my best friend and have been a rock in my life since college. Having you there while I talk with my mom will help more than you know."

"Oh god, I'm going to meet your mum." As if the gravity of what that meant was just sinking in.

"Well...most girlfriends meet their boyfriend's parents at some point…" He trailed his fingers down her neck and across her collarbone.

"Boyfriend?"

"If you'll have me, that is." His fingers trailed lower, down between her breasts before tracing the underside of one. He could already feel himself hardening again. "I know I'd like to finally be able to call you mine."

Tipping her head back, Rey hummed, loving the feel of his fingers on her skin.

"I'm yours. I always have been."

She tipped her head forward, sealing her lips over his for a kiss as he continued to touch her. Shifting, she straddled Ben's waist to deepen their kiss. His hands came up to settle at her hips, guiding her movements as she rocked against him. It wasn't long before Rey was sinking down onto his hard cock for round two.

  
  
  
  
  


Sunshine fought with the curtains to make itself known in the room. The new couple was still fast asleep in bed, naked and limbs tangled. Before either were ready, Ben’s alarm started to sound. Rey was the first to stir, her movements hindered by the hunk of a man wrapped around her from behind.

“Ben...Ben, your alarm is going off.”

Incoherent mumbling was the only response she got.

Looking over at the nightstand beside her, Rey spotted his phone. She tried to reach the device from where she was trapped to no avail. Wiggling in Ben’s grasp, she could finally reach the phone and shut off the annoying alarm. 

“You keep moving around like that, and we’re not getting out of this bed any time soon,” Ben teased, his voice still thick with sleep.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” She rolled in his arms to face him, planting her hands on his still bare chest. It was still a crime for him to be this built, but now that she was allowed to  _ touch _ ...she couldn’t find it in herself to be mad about it.

“Both,” he said against her lips before claiming them for a kiss. He hitched her leg over his hip, keeping his hand on her ass to hold her close and ground his hips against hers.

“Ben!” She half moaned. “We’re meeting your mum for brunch, remember? We don’t have time.”

“Don’t have to be there for another two hours, plenty of time.”

He rolled over her easily, kissing her into the mattress before slowly sinking into her and setting a steady rhythm.

  
  
  
  


“Are you nervous?” Rey asked.

They were walking hand in hand down the street. The cafe they were meeting his mother at was just a few blocks away from their apartment.

After a round of slow, sensual morning sex and a joint shower with wondering hands, the couple left right on time. 

If right on time meant ten minutes late.

“Nervous and a little excited. I haven’t seen her since graduating high school.”

“Wait, what? I thought you had seen your parents while we were in college?”

“Nope. I’d make up excuses to keep from going home, even before my counselor suggested I limit contact with them. I didn’t want to go home on breaks or at holidays for fear that it would be worse than when I lived at home since I had been gone for a while. That’s why I had an apartment off campus before freshman year was over.”

“How did I not know this?”

“Surely I told you? We used to spend Winter break at my apartment together, remember?”

“Oh trust me,” she laughed, nudging him with her elbow, “I definitely remember staying in your apartment. I guess I just thought that- holy shit!”

“What? What’s wrong? He looked around to figure out what had caught her attention. The cafe was just up ahead, the tables outside all looked to be occupied. He was pretty sure he could spot his mom seated among the crowd.

“Remember that woman I said had shown up at Prosperine last night? I’m pretty sure I see her at one of the tables at the cafe… I’ve never seen one of the guests from the club outside the club. What if she recognizes me? This is going to be so weird!”

Ben chuckled at her panicked rambling. It was cute.

“Just deny it?” He suggested with a shrug. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Well...we may have discussed  _ you  _ last night.”

“Me?” Chuckling he says, “Ok, you are going to have to fill me in on how that conversation went later. For now though, try not to worry about it. You’re about to meet my mother, remember?”

“Shit, you’re right.” Rey let her head fall against his bicep.

As they walked closer and closer to the cafe, Rey realized they were heading right for the woman she thought she met the night before. When Ben called out to his mom and the woman she recognized turned, she froze.

It was totally her.

Rey didn’t even realize that Ben had kept walking and went to hug the woman. Leia. The woman she had met the night before at work was Ben’s mother. The one that had spoken so remorsefully about having lost contact with her son- Ben. 

Her Ben, who had cut contact with his family because their high expectations were messing with his mental health.

She lifted a hand up to hold her head, starting to feel dizzy from her mind racing. Nothing else was registering until she felt Ben’s hand gently cradle her elbow.

“Sweetheart, are you ok?”

‘Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” She flashed him a smile she hoped was convincing. Based on the look he gave in return, she wasn’t fooling him.

They walked together over to where Leia stood waiting, an unreadable expression on her face. With a hand on her lower back, Ben introduced them, completely unaware to Rey’s dilema.

“Mom, this is my girlfriend, Rey. Rey this is my mother, Leia Organa-Solo.”

Leia hummed, reaching out a hand to Rey. 

“It’s  _ Rey _ , is it? And your Ben’s  _ girlfriend _ , huh?” Adding a wink in her direction.

“Mom, I swear. If you’re going to start early, then we’re out of here,” Ben threatened as he pulled out a chair for Rey before settling into his own.

Ignoring her son, Leia continued, “I should have known that Kira would be a pseudonym.”

“Mom, I’m serious.”

“You didn’t tell him, did you?” She loudly whispered in Rey’s direction.

“In a way?” Rey admitted sheepishly.

Ben looked between the two women with furrowed brows. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Your mum is the woman I mentioned from last night.” Rey laced her fingers with his under the table to help soften the blow. She could already see the gears turning in his head, trying to make sense of everything. And had a feeling she knew exactly how he was trying to piece it all together.

“I had no idea who she was and she didn’t know me,” she reassured him. “Leia didn’t tell me her last name or even her son’s name. We did not conspire together to make this brunch happen.” Rey squeezed his hand, hoping he believed her.

His shoulders slumped, grumbling as he ran his free hand over his face. “I should’ve known...I should have fucking known that when Rey mentioned a woman showing up at Prosperine, that it would have been you.”

Rey let out a relieved breath, leaning into Ben’s side. Thankful that he wasn’t upset. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close and she felt him relax a little more in his chair.

“What woman in their right mind would go to an establishment that typically only caters to successful men, but you?”

Leia only shrugged, an innocent look on her face. 

It was a comfort to Rey to see the two of them already getting along- or what she assumed was them getting along. Based on the stories Ben had told her and talking with Leia the night prior, this seemed like a good example of normal for them.

“I’m not sure who has more of a right to be upset, me or you,” Leia shot back.

“Excuse me?”

“It should’ve been obvious it was me after Rey told you about her shift- but how do you think I feel? I spent part of my night talking with an amazing young woman who told me about this boy she had been pining over for  _ years  _ and then I find out that boy was  _ you _ ? I thought I taught you better than that!”

Rey felt herself blushing at Leia’s comment and tried to hide her face against Ben, who just chuckled and ran his fingers up and down her arm.

“You taught me poor communication and how to have dysfunctional relationships. So if anything, this was right on brand for our family.”

Mother and son stared each other down with narrowed eyes. Both trying to hide their grins.

  
  
  
  


Conversation between mother and son continued in the same way, trading teasing remarks and sarcasm back and forth, dragging Rey into the mix every now and then. At least until their food arrived. While eating, the conversation took a more serious turn as mother and son opened up to one another for the first time in years- maybe ever. Ben discussed how his childhood affected him growing up. Why he cut off contact with his family. Leia apologized for not being around enough, for not realizing how he was feeling, and for waiting so long to reach out to him.

Although all of the woes between mother and son had not been healed by the end of their meal, the door for healthy communication had been opened. With the promise to continue working for a healthier relationship.

As they hugged and shared their goodbyes, Leia managed to convince Ben to seriously consider joining the family for Christmas later that year.

“You will only be allowed in the house if you have a ring on that girl’s finger by then.” 

The couple just gawked at her. Before Ben or Rey could form a reply, Leia was walking down the sidewalk. She called to her son over her shoulder, “You call me when you want your grandmother’s ring!”

  
  
  
  


“Still glad you went through with brunch with your mum?”

Rey had an arm around Ben’s middle as they walked down the sidewalk back to their apartment. Ben’s arm draped around her shoulders.

He let out a deep breath before answering. “You know...I actually am. It could have been a hell of a lot worse. You had the privilege of dining with Leia Organa-Solo on her best behavior.”

“Oh god!” Rey laughed. “You mean she could be worse than that if we go to Christmas?”

“You have no idea,” he was laughing too. “Home turf advantage with my father as backup? It’s a recipe for disaster.”

“Well, then good news is that your mum said we have to be engaged or she won’t let us in.”

“Right. Right…”

Ben looked at the bright smile on her face as she continued to giggle over the idea of Leia being worse. He wondered just how long he could wait to ask his mother for the ring without having to hear “I told you so” from her smug mouth.

“What do you want to do when we get back to the apartment?” Her question pulled him from his planning.

“Pack and then nap.”

“Pack? Why?” Panic in her tone as Rey halted their trek.

Ben wrapped both arms around her, interlacing his fingers at the small of her back. Grinning down at her he said,

“We've got some rearranging to do when we get home, don’t you think? I mean, we’re using two bedrooms when we only need the one now.”

“ _ Wow _ !” She laughed loudly, earning weird looks from strangers as they passed. “That was smooth." She ran her hands up his chest to loop her arms around his neck, adding, "So this is what it's like to date Ben Solo?"

"Oh, I'm just getting started, sweetheart," he chuckled before closing the distance for a kiss. "This is just the beginning."

"Just the beginning," Rey repeated with a hum. "I like the sound of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. I know I liked writing this one.
> 
> Thankfully this took my mind off being cooped up. I'm actually doing some work from home during the day now, so that's helping my mental state a bit.


End file.
